My first love
by Oliveira815
Summary: The year is 1955. This is a story that tells how Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury fell in love when they were kids. Many obstacles are to come!
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1955, Will Schuester was the age of ten. The rhythm of the time was the Rock and Roll, and Bill Haley was still on top of success after releasing his greatest hit "Shake Rattle and Roll" a year ago. Will didn't have any brother or sister, but he considered Daniel Jackson as his brother. The two kids had many things in common, and one of them was music. Will's parents were very kind and liberal, and although most of its neighbors disapprove Rock Music, they always let their son listen to music after homework.

Although Will was only ten, he was very independent and mature for his age. He was the only kid in his school who had a female friend, her name was Emma Pillsbury. For the little Schuester, Emma was _much more_ than just friend. Emma Pillsbury was the youngest daughter of Rusty and Rose Pillsbury, she had just one brother, he was eight years older than her, and he was serving the army. They were neighbors of Schuesters, and they totaly disapproved the friendship of Emma and Will. Not just because Will's parents were liberal and always let their kid listen to Rock Music, but also because Will had a _Afro-American friend_, Daniel Jackson.

In 1955, there was so much racist people living in the small town of Lima. Rusty and Rose were members of an organization that was promoting "The Ginger Supremacy". They did not like Afro-American people, and the Schuesters had a lot of Afro-American friends. They thought the Afro-Americans were spreading violence and promiscuity through Rock music, and they wanted their daughter far away from them.

But nothing was impossible for the little Schuester, he always found a way to meet his only female friend. The Pillsbury's house were very close to the Schuester's house, and for the lucky of Will Schuester, Rusty and Rose had a meeting with the organization every Tuesday and Thursday after five o'clock. Emma had to stay with her nanny at home until eight, so the two best friends had three hours to play until Emma parents got home.

At five o'clock in point, Will ran to the house of Pillsburys. Before knocking on the door, he took off his beret and ran his hand through his curly hair.

-Hi, Will. Come in! Emma is in the kitchen. We are cooking chocolate cookies! Madeline, the nanny, was sixteen years old, and she was very kind and friendly girl. Although Madeline was a white redhead girl, she was not racist as Rusty and Rose. She knew why them hated the Schuesters, and especially Will. Madeline knew she was risking her job, leaving Will playing and messing around with Emma without their permission. But Madeline knew Rusty and Rose in the palm of her hand, and they never missed a meeting with the organization of ginger supremacy for anything in this world.

Emma was in the kitchen flattening dough with a rolling pin. The table was a mess, flour and sugar strewn everywhere.

-Hi, Emma! Look what I got! Will grabbed the front cover of the vinyl record of Bill Haley. Her eyes widened out.

-Wow, Will! It's Bill Haley!

-Yes it is! My dad gave it to me. I have not open it yet, I know how much do you love Bill Haley, so I decided to open it with you, together...

-Really? Oh, Will. You're so _sweet_! the little redhead giggled. So what are you waiting for? Emma pointed to the small record player over the counter. Will took the black disc inside the pack, and put in the platter. Will put the great hit of the moment _"Shake Rattle and Roll."_ That song was perfect for the occasion. Will took the wooden spoon of Emma's hand and began to sing and dance imitating Bill Haley.

_Get out in kitchen and rattle That Those pots and pans_  
_Get out in kitchen and rattle That Those pots and pans_  
_Well roll my breakfast 'cause I'm a hungry man_

_I said shake rattle and roll_  
_I said shake rattle and roll_  
_I said shake rattle and roll_  
_I said shake rattle and roll_  
_Well you'll never nothin '_  
_To save your doggone soul_

Emma loved the way Will sang and danced. She did not know any other kid of his age who danced as well as Will. He took her hand and pulled her leading to dance in the middle of the kitchen.

_Wearin 'Those dresses your hair done up so nice_  
_Wearin 'Those dresses your hair done up so nice_  
_You look so warm but your heart is cold as ice_

_I'm like a one eyed cat peeping in a sea food store_  
_I'm like a one eyed cat peeping in a sea food store_  
_I can look at you tell you do not love me no more_

_I believe you are doing me wrong and now I know_  
_I believe you are doing me wrong and now I know_  
_The more I work the faster my money go_

Will raised her right arm, Emma spin in the same spot twice, the skirt of her dress floated. Madeline stopped at the door to see the two kids dancing and giggling. She thought to herself:

_-They are the cutest kids I ever met._

Later at night, Will was watching the show _"Rin-tin-tin"_ lying face down on the carpet in the middle of the living room. His dad was sitting in his comfy armchair, while his mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The small Will was staring at the black and white screen, but in reality he was thinking about his beautiful ginger neighbor.

-Dad, can I ask something? from_ man to man_?

Mr. Schuester giggled. -A talk "man to man" uh? And what it could it be?

-Do you know that Emma is my best friend doesn't you know?

-I thought Daniel J. was your best friend.

-In fact, both of them are my best friends, but ...

-But?

-But I-I like Emma a little more. Will said shyly. And sometimes I want to spend more time with her, and hold her hand...

-Uh-huh ... Do you really like her?

-Yes! But I do not know if she likes me, _the way_ I like her. How do I tell her that I'm, I-I'm... Will began to stammer.

-That you're in love with her? Will's father held a giggle.

-Y-yes. His cheeks blushed.

-Well ... You can't pressure a woman to fall in love for you, but if you're really in love with her, then you should be honest, and tell her what you are feeling in your heart.

Will stared his dad for a few seconds, thinking about what he just said.

-Thanks for the advice, Dad. He gave a small smile and turned back to the TV.

-You're always wellcome, kiddo.

Finally the weekend arrived. Emma was wondering what she could do on a shiny and bright Saturday afternoon with her nanny at home. Emma's parents were traveling to one of these seminars of "Ginger Supremacy", and Emma would be alone at home with her nanny for the second consecutive weekend. Madeline was sitting in the armchair reading a Agatha Christie's book "_Peril at End House_", when she heard someone knocking on the door, she took a little fright.

-Will? What are you doing here? You should be traveling with your parents to Cleveland!

-That's why I'm here. I came to invite Emma to enjoy us.

-Are you crazy? I can't let her go anywhere. She has to stay here with me, until Mrs Rose and Rusty came home.

-But they are going back home Sunday after seven, we'll be home at five! They'll never know that Emma was out! And you'll have the weekend free just for you!

-I can't Will, I'm sorry.

-Come on, Madeline! I know that Sir Rusty didn't pay you some overtime, don't you think it's fair to take at least one day off?

She opened her mouth and closed. She didn't know how Will know that the Pillsburys owe her money, but she knew the boy was telling the truth. Suddenly Emma appeared beside Madeline.

-Hi, Will. I overhear you saying that you will travel to Cleveland, is it true?

-Yes! And I'm trying to convince Madeline to let you enjoy us. Will gave Madeline a angry look.

-Ahhh! Please Madeline! Let me go with Will! Please, please, please! The petite looked at her nanny with those innocent doll eyes. Madeline looked at Emma biting her lip, then looked at Will.

-Okay! But promise me you'll behave!

-I promise! I promise! Emma said shaking his head. Ginny hugged her nanny.

-You are the best babysitter in the world!

An hour after everyone being with bags packed, Will's father Turned on the engine of his Ford Fairlane Victoria, and headed to Cleveland. The Schuesters had a charming house there, it was situated right next to Lake Erie. In Cleveland, the Schuesters were neighbors of the Jacksons, Will's friend's parents, Daniel Jackson.

In the first two hours of traveling, Will and Emma spent most of the time singing Bill Haley and Little Richard songs, and playing "Rock, Paper and Scissors." After a certain time, Will's father noticed that they were both very quiet. He looked at the rearview mirror above his head and nudged the arm of his wife,holding a chuckle. Will's mother looked back, they were both asleep. Emma was resting her head on the right shoulder of Will, and he was leaning his face against the side of her head. Mrs. Schuester smiled at her husband, and he smiled back.

When they arrived in Cleveland was almost dark. From their house they could see a part of the sandbar near Lake Erie. The sunset was breathtaking. When the Jacksons, neighbors of Schuesters, noticed that Schuesters had just arrived, they were greeting them.

-Hey! It's so good to see you! George Jackson, Daniel's father, gave a warm hug in your old friend.

-It's good to see you too, George.

George's wife also also greeted Mr. Schuester and his wife. Will's mother introduced the little Emma for everyone.

-This is Emma Pillsbury, she is Will's friend. Will's mother said putting one hand behind the back of the petite.

-Hi, Emma. George's mother and the redhead shaked hands.

-Hi. She said shyly.

Will's parents invited the Jacksons for dinner at that night. While Mrs. Mariah Jackson gave a hand to Will's mother to cook catfish filets in herbed lemon cream sauce, and the two men talked in the living room, the kids were upstairs in Will's bedroom, playing Monopoly.

After the Jacksons left, Will and Emma were chatting sitting side by side on the porch steps, while Will's parents was doing the dishes.

-The sky is so beautiful tonight! I can see even the Milky Way. Emma said looking at the sky.

-Really? Where?

-Right there. The redhead said pointing to the glowing band arcing across the night sky.

-It's beautiful. Will looked at her with the corner of his eye. -Em, I need to tell you something...

-What is it? It's one of your secrets?

-No ... The boy rubbed his hands on his knees. -I like you Emma.

Emma giggled. -I know, sillyhead! You're my best friend, I like you too.

-No, I _like-like_ you. Will grabbed her left hand with his both little hands, looking straight into her eyes. Emma's eyes widened, she wanted to say something but any word came out. The small Schuester approached his freckled redhead friend and gave her a kiss on her lips, it was a sweet and innocent kiss. The two kids had never kissed anyone before, that was their first kiss. When they withdrew their faces, they stared at each other for a few seconds, with eyes wide.

-It was weird, wasn't it? Emma finally managed to say something.

-Y-yeah, it was. Will swallowed.

Suddenly, Will's mother called them to go inside the house, it was time to sleep.

* * *

Suggestions? If you have any, don't forget to let me know. I would be very grateful! Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Will's bedroom was very comfy and clean for a boy. His room was decorated with wallpaper with drawings of cowboys. Next to the window, was a writing desk with several miniatures of cars and trains over it. Mrs. Schuester scattered two duvets on the floor beside Will's bed. Will thought he would sleep on his bed, and Emma would sleep on the floor over the two duvets folded, but his mother reminded him that he should always be gentleman with ladies. So then, Will allowed Emma to sleep on his bed.

-Are you comfortable? Mrs. Schuester asked to them.

-Yes, ma'am. They answered in unison.

-Okay. Good night kids!

-Good night Mrs. Schuester. Emma said politely.

Before closing the door, Will's mother turned off the light. When they stay alone in the bedroom,they used to play a lot as any kid, or having pillow fight, or sharing scary ghost stories to each other. But that night, both of them were quiet. And the silence that filled that room was because of the kiss they shared few hours ago. For Will, the kiss meant a lot to him, it was more than he imagined it would be, it was wonderful! But for Emma? that meant something to her ? Does she like it? It was really hard to ignore the elephant in the room. Emma was very quiet, and the little curly Schuester started getting worried.

-Em, I-I'm so sorry for the kiss. He stammered. I-I shouldn't have kiss you. He said breaking the ice. The petite was silent staring up at the ceiling. After a few seconds, Emma gulped and said:

-Will... Emma murmured.

-Yeah?

-I liked the kiss. She said shyly biting her lower lip.

-You liked it?

-Y-yes. Emma sat up crossing her legs. And that's is not all... Will sat on the ledge of the bed, staring at her with a worried expression on his face.

-W-what's that?

-I like-like you too. When she said that, her pink cheeks turned to red. Will's eyes grew wined and he gave her that lopsided smile she always loved.

-Really?!

-Really.

- So... Do you... wanna be... my girlfriend? He said shyly looking at his hands.

-Yeah. The little redhead giggled. I would love be your girlfriend. Will tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks turned red as he said:

-You're the prettiest girl I ever seen...

-Thank you... Emma looked at her hands leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

-Good-night, Em.

-Good night, Will.

The next day, The Schuesters decided to take Will and Emma for a dip at Lake Erie. Before they go to the lake, Will asked his father if he could invite his friend Daniel J. to join along with them. Will's parents put the towels scattered over the sand and lay face down on their elbows, so they could keep an eye on the kids while they chatted.

-Don't go so far, kids! Mom's Will yelled.

-We won't! Will yelled back.

-I have an idea! What do you guys say about we build a big sandcastle? Daniel J. suggested.

-Great idea! The little Shuester said excited. So, what we need to build a sandcastle?

-Ahnn... Sand? Emma said teasing him. Will sticked his tongue out, causing Emma to giggle.

-We'll need plenty of water to model the sandcastle. Daniel J. said.

So Emma and Will returned ten minutes later with two buckets full of water. They did some kind of hill about fifty centimeters high and they also modeled geometric shapes of roofs and columns on top of that amount of sand.

-The sand is not getting solid. Em, Can you help me get more water? Will asked.

-Sure.

Will and Emma picked up the buckets and went to get more water on the shores of Lake. Meanwhile, Daniel J. stayed in the same spot modeling the sandcastle. Being a black boy in 50's was tough, now and then he was insulted by some boys in his neighborhood. They hit him, beat him, but no punch in the stomach would hurt as much as the ugly words coming out of their mouths. Suddenly, Evan Smith Jr. showed up with two friends. Evan's parents were redheads and also members of the same association of Ginger Supremacy that Emma's parents belonged.

-What are you doing here? People like you shouldn't be here! Evan said gruffly.

-Why don't you leave me alone, Evan? Daniel J. reply as he put sand into the bucket.

-Why people like you don't leave us alone nigger?! Evan shouted and began to destroy the sandcastle by stepping hard on it. When Will and Emma noticed what Evan was doing, they rushed to help their friend.

-What are you doing? Let my friend alone! Will pushed Evan away and the two boys fell back into the sand. Will could be smaller than Evan, but for a boy of his age, he had a strong and muscular body. They started to roll punching each other in the face.

-Please, stop! Emma shouted and began to cry. When Will's parents saw them fighting, they rushed toward them.

-Stop it Will! Stop it! Mr. Schuester grabbed his son by his arms. There was a mix of sand and blood all over his face.

-Someday... you will pay for this Will Schuester! Evan said with a evil look on his eyes.

-Go home boys! Go home! Will's father shouted at them. The boys gave their backs and ran away.

* * *

Although Will had a good heart, his sense of justice sometimes made him a_ little bit_ aggressive. Especially when his family and friends were involved. Mr. Schuester also hated injustice, that's way Will inherited his temperament, but in the other hand, Will couldn't act violently every time his head boiled. When The Schuester's arrived in Lima, Will had a "men-to-men-talk" with his father.

When Will's father entered in his son's bedroom, Will was looking at some baseball cards, lying face down on the bed.

-Hi, Will.

-Hi, Dad. Do you came over here to give me a punishment? Will said with a trembling voice.  
-No, son. I just came to talk to you. Mr. Schuester sat on the edge of the bed. -Will, we're not naive right? You know why Daniel was bullied in there, don't you?  
-Yes... I do. Will looked at his father and sighed.

-I know what happened to Daniel is not right, I know people shouldn't be judged by their skin colour! But what you did is not right too son! Punch someone on the face wouldn't change anything. This isn't the right way to fix things! So... I want to promisse me that you won't ever hurt someone in that way again!

-Yes, sir. I promisse. Will nodded.

-Good. I hope you have understood it. Before leaving the room, Will's father stood in the doorway and looked at her son.

-By the way, how are you going with Emma? He asked giving that familiar crooked smile to his kid. He thought that the fact of Will being in love with her best friend was so cute. _-Those little lovebirds are so young and pure..._ He thought with himself.

-She said that she _likes-likes_ me. Will said with a smirk. Will was not afraid to show his true feelings to his dad.

-Really? I'm happy for you kiddo, Emma is a good girl.

-When I grow up, I want to marry her.

Mr. Schuester bursted in laughing. -Don't you think that you're too young to think about it? Nobody knows what the future holds son!

-No dad, I'm sure. when I grow up I'm going to build a house with my own hands, then after that I'll ask her hand in marriage, and then we will move in together.

-Oh yeah, sure you'll. Will's father said sarcastically. Good night, son.

-Good night, Dad.

* * *

When Will and Emma entered in the ice cream store, the song "Rock Around the Clock" was playing on the Jukebox. That was one of the places in town that Emma and Will loved. The atmosphere of that store was so smooth, it was like being at home. The floor was made of black and white tiles, like a chessboard. There were posters of great singers and pictures of old cars fixed on the wall.

-What flavor is your fave, Will? Emma asked him as she scanning all the types of ice cream. Will took a coin from his pocket and looked at the Jukebox.

-I think my fave is... "Tutty Frutty!". He said raising his eyebrows, giving her that crooked smile.

-Ohh, No! Don't you dare William. Every time Emma get angry or when she wanted to give him a warning, she always called him by his name. Will walked slowly to the jukebox, he looked over his shoulder and saw Emma shaking her head, Will read her lips and realized that she was murmuring "Don't do it". Before turning around and insert the coin in the jukebox, Will looked over Emma and smirk as he raised his eyebrows.

**"The whop whop A LOOM The BOP A LOP BAM BOOM!"**

At the beginning of the song, he started dancing alone doing those classics moves of Twist, knees slightly bent, first moving one leg to the right then to the left and shaking the waist. The crowd stopped chatting, to watch him doing his performance. Emma cupped her face in her hands feeling ashamed for him.

**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**

**a whop bop a loom a whop a lop bam boom**

Will danced among the tables, mixing steps of Twist and Jazz. He did two perfect pirouettes in the air, without losing balance. The store's owner wanted Will out of the store, but when he noticed that Will was giving his customers a little entertainment, he decided to change his mind.

**I've got a girl named Sue**  
**She knows just what to do**  
**I've got a girl named Sue**  
**She knows just what to do**  
**She rocks to the east**  
**She roclls to the west**  
**She's she girl that I love best**

**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**

**a whop bop a loom a whop a lop bam boom**

When Will took Emma's hand to dance, the petite froze. she used to dance with her best friend a lot, but never in public.

-No! no! no!...

-Just shake Em! Her cheeks turned a red scarlet. -_Oh, my god! Everyone is looking to me_. Emma thought to herself.

**I've got a girl named Daisy**  
**She almost drive me crazy**  
**I've got a girl named Daisy**  
**She almost drive me crazy**  
**She knows how to love me - yes, indeed!**  
**Boy, you don`t know what she do to me**

**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**  
**Tutti frutti, all rooting**

**a whop bop a loom a whop a lop bam boom!**

* * *

-Confess Emma,that was so fun wasn't? They were walking side by side along the sidewalk, Will with his hands in his pockets.

-No! It wasn't! You embarrassed me in front of everyone! Have you lost your mind? The upset redhead said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

-Why! Will shouted as he stopped to walk abruptly. -Why are you so shy? Why Are you afraid to face people for God's sake Emma?

Her eyes widened. When Will noticed tears stremming down on her face, his little heart sank. Will just wanted to hug her.

-_Oh my god_... I'm sorry Em. He rushed to hug her, but the redhead pulled him away. The redhead turned her back on him and walked away sobbing.

* * *

Will spent the rest of the day, and the next day just thinking about Emma. If he knew his friend would be angry with him because of dance at the Ice Cream Store, he would _never_ have done that. Will came home from school feeling bad. He decided to buy a bouquet of daisies, Emma's fave flower, and ask for apologies._ It's works when Mom is angry with Dad_. Will thought to himself. So when he stopped in front of Emma's house, Will noticed a moving van parked in the garage, some workers were going in and out of the house with cardboard boxes in their hands. Will took a few seconds to process what was going on in there, so he dropped the bouquet on the floor, and rushed to find Emma. Will found her sitting on the step of the ladder, on the porch with her arms around the legs, head down, sobbing. Will crouched and took her hands in his.

-Em, what's going on? Talk to me, please!

-My parents... they know everything.

-W-what do you mean?

-Evan Smith Jr. He told my parents that I spent the weekend in Cleveland with your family. They fired Madeline... As she said that, she started to sobbing even more.

-Oh no... poor Madeline. Will said.

-We are moving, Will...

-What? Why?! Will shouted standing up abruptly.

-My parents don't want me to be your friend anymore, they said that you are a bad influence. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and began to sob.

-Bad influence? Seriously? Will cried. No way I'll stay away from you! Will cupped his friend's face with both hands.

-I'm sorry, Will. Emma was going to hug him when Rose grabbed Emma's arm tightly, forcing her to stand up.

-Let's go Emma. Let's go.

-No, Mom! I do not want to leave! I do not wanna go! Emma started screaming. She screamed, cried and begged, but Rusty Rose wouldn't listen to her.

-We have already made our decision, sweetie. And you'll thank us for this someday.

-No! She cried.

When Rusty opened the car door to get Emma inside, the redhead began shaking his arm trying to escape from her father's hands. -I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Rusty grabbed by her waist lifting her off the floor, she shook her legs in the air. So he set Emma on the backseat. Emma pressed her hands against the glass of the rear window, watching his best friend running behind their car and desperately yelling her name. She also desperately yelled his name, punching on the window.

When their car turned left to the corner, Will collapsed on his knees, covering his face with his little hands, sobbing.

-Emma...

* * *

**So Gleeks, what are you guys thinking about my fic? Exciting? Silly? Comments are always welcome! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Although ten_ years_ have passed after Emma have moved on, all those years were not enough to heal the pain and sore in Will's heart. For many years he knelt down beside his bed praying for his Emma come back to him. His mother always told him that God could read our hearts, and if we keep the faith, miraculous things can happen. Will then prayed and prayed night after night, year after year, and nothing happened... Gradually her frame started to fading out, disappearing into a dark tunnel, remaining only a tiny light pulsing in the end. Will began to lose his hope, he thought that maybe he wouldn't never see her again, and if he would, maybe she may not be the same girl he know, maybe she doesn't even remember his name. His soul became like a deep dark cave, and Emma a small ray of light..._

_ The high school was like a new world for him. During those four glorious years Will passed through good and bad moments. In fact, he had more good times than bad times. He enjoyed several clubs, but the excess of activity was becoming very stressful, so the last two years he decide to enjoy just only two clubs, the theather and the woodwork club. Although being in two different clubs was a awkward thing to do, he was very passionate for both. In his senior year, everything was going in the right direction. He had been accepted into a prestigious Academy of Art in New York, it was a great dream finally coming true. But then, unfortunately two months after he received the letter from the university, his father had a car accident, and died..._

_After Mr. Schuester's funeral, Will's mother started getting sick and depressed, she was a housewife and never worked before, and then six months later all her savings was gone. Will's wish was to attend college in New York, but he just couldn't leave his mother by herself, so he decided to stay in Lima and taking care of her. So then, Will got a job in a construction company and began working as a carpenter. The salary wasn't that high, but he never complained, In fact, he felt blessed to have a job and a house above his head. After three years working in there, and now at the age of 22, suddenly Will noticed for the first time some changes in his body. Will had never noticed that his shape went from a teenager to a man. Not that he cared, but comparing his body with his coworkers, he could say that he was the taller and more muscular. Usually,Will was who had to carry heavy planks of wood on his stronger shoulders. One day, he spent a few minutes in front of the mirror admiring himself. __ He fingered on his abs, it were stiff. He could give his work as a carpenter points for that._

* * *

On a Sunday morning bright summer, Mrs. Will Schuester found her son packing some tools in his toolbox.

-Honey, are you going to work today?  
-Yes, ma'am.

-Oh, Will ... She looked at him with a sorrowful expression on her face. The payment that Will received from the Construction Company wasn't enough for her medical treatments and the bills. So, now and then, Will had to do some extra work on his own. Mrs. Schuester was feeling guilty for her son working so hard to provide them.

-Don't cry mon. We've talked about this before, okay? It'll be okay. Will hugged Mrs. Schuester and kissed her on the forehead.  
-I love you, sweetie.  
-I love you too, Mom. I need to work now, okay? See you later, and don't forget to take your medicine!

Will set his toolbox in the back seat of his 60's yellow Volkswagen Beetle, and waved before leaving.

* * *

Will was going at Janet Parker's home, a old friend from school, to fix the door of her wardrobe. Janet and Will had dating when they were in High School, but after graduation, they didn't see each other frequently.

-Hi, Janet.  
-Hi, Will! Come in. She stepped back giving him some space.  
-What can I do for you? Will said in a professional tone.  
-Oh! She smiled. The door of my wardrobe... It's broke.  
-Okay. Can I see it?  
-Sure.

Will noticed that it was just the door hinge that was broken, it would take only a few minutes to fix it. Janet sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed watching him doing his job.

-So, Janet, how are you going?  
-Fine. I'm working on Victor's Snack bar now, you know, I need make extra money for college.  
-I see... What will you attend?  
-Psychology.  
-Good for you, Janet.  
-Thank you. She smiled.

When Will crouched down digging for tools in the toolbox, Janet let out a sigh when she noticed how much his butt was cute. When he stood up, she shook her head recomposing herself.

-Are you dating? Janet asked. Will gulped. He wasn't expecting that kind of question, so he replied smiling shyly.  
-N-no, and you?  
-No...

It was obvious that Janet still had a crush on Will. Janet couldn't help herself, Will was the man of the any girl's dream. When she met him at school, she knew that his future wife would be a very lucky woman. Will was a home life guy, gentle, hard worker, and _very_ charming. Janet was sure that Will would be a great father and a wonderful husband someday.

After the job is done, Will picked up his toolbox and sat on the bed beside Janet.

-Mission accomplished, lady. He said giving her that crooked smile.  
-You did a great job, Will... Janet said as she put her hand on his left thigh and started fondling it. -I'm _so_ hot, don't you? Would you like something to drink? She asked with that seductive voice that could turn on any man. Will's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed, then Will politely withdrew her hand off of his thigh.

-Uh-un, well, I-I have to go now, you know, I-I'm very busy today. Will said as he stand up forcing a fake smile.  
-Oh... Her mouth did a "O" shape. -Okay. Janet sighed in frustration. Janet walked with him to the door. Before he left, she took his hand.

-Will, if any day you're not too busy, could we hang out?  
-Sounds good. I-I have to go now, see you around Janet. Will turned away rushing to his car.  
-Oh, okay... see you. She waved sadly.

* * *

When he got home, Will overheard laughs coming from the living room. Mrs. Schuester was sitting on the couch with a duvet covering her knees. She was watching I love Lucy TV Show, they loved watching that show in each other's company, it was one of the funniest things in the world, and Will's heart filled with joy everytime he saw his mother having fun like that.

-This is my favorite part! "LET IT ROLL." Mrs. Schuester shouted imitating the character. She was referring to the famous scene where pieces of candy goes rolling across the treadmill belt. Will sat beside her, snuggling on the couch. During the commercial, they chatted about how it was each other day.

-So, you went to Janet's? How is she? I haven't seen her for a long time.  
-She's great. Will shrugged.  
-Janet is a good girl, I wished that things had worked out with you two.

-She's nice. But what we had, was just a _summer love, _nothing more... Will sighed. -To be honest, I never had strong feelings for her...  
-You should be dating Will...  
-Mom! Will rolled his eyes.  
-Why not? What are you waiting for Will? You're already twenty-two, I wont say this because you're my son, but you're a good match.  
-I know, but... he paused for a sec.  
-What was that?  
-Nothing...  
She stared at him with a skeptical look.  
-There's something bothering you honey?

Will shrugged and stared at the floor with a hazy look. By his body language, Mrs. Schuester would say that he was thoughtful.

-You still think about _her_, don't you? She said placing a gentle hand on his right shoulder.

_-Do you want to know if I still think about Emma, mom? I dream with that beautiful angelic face every day of my life, and I wonder why they could took her away from me? The worst thing of all is that I don't even know where she is! Emma was my life, my best friend, that was not fair! Will thought to himself. Anger was growing inside him and Will had to control himself, he closed his eyes tightly and sighed._

-I overcame that, mom. He lied.

* * *

Will wasn't upset that his mother had wake-up those hidden hearstrings in his soul. He wanted badly to prove to her how strong and independent he was, so she would be proud of him. Will was trying so hard to be tough, but in fact, sadness was consuming him. Sometimes he felt like his life was so empty, like it was missing something, maybe a purpose. He worried that someday he would end up like his mother, defeated by sadness and depressed. But that wasn't the life he wanted for himself, Will thought that maybe his mother was right, he was young and didn't care if he was the man in charge in their house with a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders, everybody need to have fun sometimes.

And Will knew exactly where he could find fun. Before putting on his grey beret and the picked up the car's key, he stopped at the front porch looked up at the breathtaking starry black sky. When they were children, they used to spent hours looking for shooting stars and making wishes. Will closed his eyes tightly, if that didn't work out, then that would be his last attempt, his last breath of hope, and then he make a promisse to himself. Will promissed that he wouldn't never pray for Emma come back again. If his wish wasn't answered, then he wanted to forget her forever. Will not want to have more uncertainty hopes, he wanted just moving on.

-I wish... He sighed.

Then hours later that night, a miracle happened...


	4. Chapter 4

When you're a kid, it's easy to believe in fairy tales, Santa Claus, and all those stories that your parents tell you to make you believe that anything is possible, they make you believe that your dreams can come true. You grown up believing in them, that somewhere very far away there is a magic world that has the power to turn sadness into happiness, poverty into wealthiness, darkness into light. But in a certain time in your life when you didn't even realized how you became an lifeless melancholy adult, you understand that those fairy tales never existed, and it makes no difference if you're a wacky person who still believes in them, you know that your wishes, your dreams, will never come true magically.

I reached a point in my life that I started to even to doubt if God really existed. If he loves us, so why he make us suffer so badly on Earth? Wouldn't that be too ironic? Why God has to be so cruel with me? What I've done for him punish me in the worst possible way? I once heard that God shows us the proof of his existence through little miracles, that it's just look around you, the blue sky, the air we breathe, the birth of a child, everything is a miracle. But I was upset with God, it wasn't fair that only good things happen to others people and not me. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed proof, I needed my miracle to be happen so I could believe him. My life was so hard and I deserved to be happy, the only thing I wanted from God was my happiness back, my true happiness...

Then one night, everything changed. If you are skeptical then you're going to think that it was just coincidence, but a Christian as I was, I knew it was a God's sign telling me that he hadn't forgotten me, that he still cared about my dreams, that I wasn't alone. And that night, God made my dream come true...

* * *

I was the only one who not ended up drunken and shabbily after leaving the party at that night. I would have chosen without thinking to have stayed home watching Lucy show over that boring party at Janet's home. But what could I do if was my mom who insisted that I should go? If it was for make her happy, then I would go. I would do anything to see her happy. I think she still had hope that I would dating Janet someday. She thought that Janet was a Christian decent girl, she would be a perfect housewife and a wonderful mother. How wrong mom was... I also thought she was a nice girl, but that night I saw enough, Janet showed me a side that I had never known before, and to be honest it disappointed me a bit. She spent the whole night drinking with her friends and and behaving like a... _slut._ She flirted at least three guys in front of me for what I can remember. How could I still have some feelings for her when she showed me that she hadn't any for me?

When I told her that I was leaving, Janet grabbed my arm and begged me to spend the night with her. I understood the subjectivity behind her words, she didn't even had to give me her best sexy look for me to understand the whole picture. But I couldn't stay with her, as I said before, I couldn't making love with a girl that I didn't have any feelings.

I looked at her solemnly, and after saying goodbye, I left.

* * *

About ten minutes after I had left, a few drops of rain began to fall soflty on the front window. It's funny how the weather can change so quickly, the day had started with a beautiful breathtaking sunrise and now I could hardly see the road because of the storm. I was never a man who was afraid of lightning, but some of it really got me, making me jump of the seat like a scared little girl. I hated myself for being frightened by a thunder. I looked to my left, and for a split second I thought that I had seen someone out there. Perhaps it was just my imagination, after all, who would be crazy to be walking all alone out there in the rain? But my instinct told me that I'd seen someone. I squinted my eyes and I looked up one more time to the rear view mirror just to make sure. I knew that I wasn't wrong, there was someone out there, and it was a woman. She was carrying a leather suitcase, and by the way she was holding it, it should be too heavy.

I could have passed through her, anyway, why I would help a stranger? But I was a soft-hearted guy, I've always have been. So I asked to myself, if I were in her situation? I parked my car on the roadside and I waited until she was passing by my side.

-Excuse me, miss. Would you like a ride?

-Uh, uhmm... no thanks. My boyfriend's house is only two blocks away.

I wasn't expecting she would reply so harshly, but I understood that maybe she was trying to protect herself, it shouldn't be easy for a girl to trust in a man who was offering her a ride in middle of nowhere at night.

-Are you sure you do not want a ride? It seems that your suitcase is too heavy, isn't it?  
-No, thank you.

I tried to be more polite than I could be, but I knew she wouldn't trusted me enough to accept my offer. When I was sliding up the glass of the driver's window, suddenly a lightning struck the branch of a tree, she screamed placing her hand on her chest.

-Wait, I'm going with you.

I stepped out of the car, feeling a rush of wind messing with my curls. I helped her put the suitcase in the back seat, and when I lifted up her suitcase, I realized that even for a strong guy like me, it was very heavy for my taste. I wasn't a sexist, I've seen with my own eyes women carrying heavy stuffs like that, but I wondered where a girl as petite as she was took that strength to carry a heavy suitcase like that? I walked around the car and opened the passenger door for her. I noticed with the corner of my eye that she tensed up, it was as if she had regretted of having accepted my offer. I didn't took that personal, I understood why she was so suspicious about me, _poor girl..._ When she walked past me to get into the car, I felt her scent. She had a very familiar scent that I didn't know where I'd felt it before, but I was sure she smelled like lavender.

Her gaze was focused straight ahead. Her nervous fingers clutching the fabric of her poodle light blue skirt, her slim and petite body was stiff. I wanted her to felt comfortable, but didn't wanted to ask personal questions to. So I asked her, where her boyfriend's house was situated, and her response was total silence. She looked like a misbehavior child doing something wrong. She looked at her lap, embarrassed.

-There's no boyfriend... My voice came out soft and full of concern, and I was with fifty percent of certain. She swallowed hard pressing her lips.

-H-How do you know?

Even in the dark I saw a tear streaming down of her face. I knew she was a stranger, but if I hadn't controlled my instincts, I would have wiped it away from her pink face.

-Well, let's say that I recognize when someone is running away from trouble... I chuckled. She wiped her tears away with the her thumb as her lips curved into a shy smile.

-Can you tell me your name? I asked politely. It took her a few seconds to answer me this simple question. It seemed to me that she was deciding to tell me her real name or a fake one. But this time, I felt that she wasn't lying.

-Uh, uhmm ... Emma. I'm Emma.

* * *

**So, what are you thought about this one? Great? Boring? Cool? Not so cool? Please, send me reviews!**


End file.
